Alice's Mission
by lestatscompanion
Summary: The long awaited continuation of Rain's Struggle and Alice's Lament. Trent exposes his involvement in the war against Umbrella while Alice begins to lose hope. A short beginning, but the next chapter will be up soon! Rain/Alice 4-eva!
1. Prolauge

ALICE'S MISSION  
  
The Continuation of Alices Lament  
  
By: lestatscompanion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I adore them all the same. Trent belongs to S.D. Perry however, an amazing character all in his self! :)  
  
Note: I know it has been a long time but I still plan on writing more and more after this one, soon we will be branching off, prequels, predictions, and suprising plot twists, so keep readin. Alice/Rain 4-eva!   
  
  
ALICE'S MISSION  
  
  
Two months..... Two months had passed since the Red Queen went homicidal. Two Months had passed since Umbrella sent in their Secret Security Patrol Team led by Head Operative One which had been quickly annihilated. Two Months since the capture of Alice Parks, and the new NEMESIS speciman. Two months since his fight took a tremendous turn.  
  
He turned and cast his gaze over the tube in the corner of the lab, the pale body of a woman floated within. She was in perfect shape, save for the bullet hole that adorned her forhead. He approached the glass slowly, his penetrating gaze locked on the speciman. Alexia Ashford's research had quite possibly made this possible. The preservation of this body and the research that would create the true antidote.  
  
It was his idea to retreive the body from the underground train, his idea to bring her to the labs, despite the woman's poor demise, she would prove the key to defeat umbrella. He would have his revenge yet also save the lives of millions, maybe even more then that.  
  
"You are our real savior Rain." he smiled turning away and pulling his cell from his pocket. He needed to make a check up on the woman Alice. Soon he would need her as much as Redfield and the others. They weren't many, but they had the will and determination to destroy the company that killed for the sake of their developments.  
  
His hatred grew more intense at the thought, waiting for his informant to answer he took one last look at the body of Rain Ocampo.  
  
"There's no turning back now. It's all or nothing."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
PS: YAY!!!!!!! this story is far from over! Plz Read and review and soon we will see what happens to our beloved Alice! Alice/Rain 4-eva!  
  
Oh and I am very proud others are starting to write stories on one of my favorite pairings. Alice and Rain are just wonderful together and I am glad to see more thought on it!  
  
lots of luv,  
Jaydiekins! 


	2. Alice's Struggle

ALICE'S MISSION  
  
The Continuation of Alice's Lament  
  
BY: lestatscompanion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I adore them all the same. Trent belongs to S.D. Perry however, an amazing character all in his self! :)  
  
  
ALICE'S MISSION  
  
  
ALICE'S STRUGGLE  
  
Alice slowly trudged through the decimated streets of Raccoon City. Her body ached all over and sleep threatened to claim her any moment but she pushed on through the barricades and the corpses of the doomed citizens of Raccoon. Her mind was spinning as she frantically thought of what to do next.  
  
"Matt....... I have to help him." She frowned, glancing around a corner before turning down another street, she heard a fire burning further down the road, birds squaked overhead with a flutter of wings as they landed on light posts and peered at Alice with chilling beady eyes. Alice weeded her way through the clutter of cars, her bluish gaze scanning over the buildings. She was determined to find Matt, but had no clue as to where to begin.  
  
Tired and frustrated, Alice leaned back against a cold stone wall, catching a breather, slumping down a little and wiping her dampened brow with the back of her hand. A chill managed to make it's way up her spine, the lab coat she wore offered little comfort. Unfortunately Alice did not have the heart to take any of the dead's clothes, the risk of infection was too high and the thought of wearing a dead person's clothes was a bit disheartening.  
  
"Uuuuughn"  
  
Alice jumped with a start, her dull blue eyes widening, she swung to the left facing a door, raising the shotgun, ready to blow away the head of any undead mother fucker that crossed her path.  
  
"Ugnnnnn"  
  
Alice gasped as a pair of hands grasped her shoulders from behind, with a cry Alice pushed herself against the wall, pressing the thing behind her against the stone, she heard bones crunch behind her, the thing lost its grip, Alice swung around quickly, face to face with a zombie. She stumbled back, lifting the shotgun and shooting the thing in the stomach, the force of the blast cleaved the thing in two, the top half falling to the pavement with a sickening squish, Alice was breathing heavily, her eyes still wide with fear and alarm but relaxed lowering the weapon  
  
"RRRRGNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
The top half of the zombie lunged at her ankles! Alice shrieked, but in shock more then fear, stumbling back pumping and lifting the gun once more.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The smoking glob of flesh sunk to the pavement, the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, Alice shivered almost dropping the shotgun, tears stung her eyes as she slunk down  
  
"I.....can't..... I..." she grit her teeth, all of a sudden her legs felt heavy  
  
"No....I have to....find Matt....Have to... escape"  
  
Alice pushed herself up, pumping the shotgun. She had to decide and fast. She frantically searched her memories. Umbrella had their claws in everything. Surely she could find info somewhere. Anything on One's team and Matt Adison.  
  
Memories seemed to be her only key, and sure enough it was coming to her. The R.P.D, Umbrella had informants in the R. P. D. and the Hospital. Good start....what else? The sewers? yes! The Sewers that connected to the Hive underneath the city. They were all good places to start, Alice glanced around, trying to remember anything familiar about the city. the R.P.D. seemed the best option. She could restock on ammo if she didn't find anything, maybe find a radio to contact someone. She had to try!  
  
She took off down the street, some of the buildings appearing familiar she knew the way to the R.P.D. Now to get her little ass over there!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Trent turned off his cell phone, putting it back into his suit pocket, frowning. There had been no reply at the Facility. Alice was either Dead or roaming the death infected streets. Trent briefly wondered how his agent Ada Wong was holding up. The sample would prove useful in the final testing.   
  
His eyes lingered on the motionless body of Rain Ocampo. He then sighs shaking his head "Looks like I have to depend on Wong and Redfield. They have a Hell of a lot against them. But whoever survives.... will be the ones to destroy Umbrella."  
  
Rain seemed to peer back at him with cold dead eyes, Trent couldn't help but shudder as he moved towards the door.  
  
He needed coffee it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
****************  
End Chapter 1  
  
So what did ya think????!!!! Plz Read and review! I will write more if you want more!!!!!! Thx so much!  
  
Rain/Alice 4-eva! You know I should start a fan club dedicated to the pair hehehehehe!  
  
luv  
Jaydiekins 


	3. Alice's Search

ALICE'S MISSION  
  
The Continuation of Alice's Lament  
  
BY: lestatscompanion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I adore them all the same. Trent belongs to S.D. Perry however, an amazing character all in his self! :)  
  
  
ALICE'S MISSION  
  
ALICE'S SEARCH  
  
A half hour past before the main gate to the RPD came into view. Alice had stuck to the back allys, managing to avoid most of the dead mob. She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed the bar of the gate and yanked it open, doing a sweep with her shotgun before relaxing. She approached the giant Front doors, tucking the gun under her forarm, the only sound the patter of her feet.   
  
She was struck suddenly with the foul smell of death and stopped, her brow wrinkling , heart thumping against her rib cage in a disturbing rythem. She glanced around to see the body of a man crumpled on the pavement, she approached it slowly, readying her gun. He was clad in green cargo pants, stained with mud and blood, as was a yellow vest jacket. She drew in closer, her eyes narrowing then widening in a sickened shock as she discovered the cause of his death. Something had forced it's way from his skull, brain and blood oozed from the gapping hole in his head, causing the bile to rise in Alice's throat, she took a step back, looking away. "Jesus......" she grit her teeth, fighting off a wave of nausea. As she turned back towards the corpse a cry escaped her throat and she stumbled back.  
  
"Ugggggggggggnh"  
  
The man, now a zombie, reached out its clammy hands to grab her. Alice gave a yell, raising the shot gun and blowing a hole into the pitiful corpse's stomach. Flesh and intestine spluttered from the decimated back, coating the pavement in it's grotesque content, the body slumped to the ground, blood seeping from the things lips. Alice shuddered but moved in nudging the wretched thing with her foot, seeing as he was unmoving she searched the body, pulling out the mans wallet.  
  
A S.T.A.R.S. badge contained the man's picture, grinning up at her, "Bradley Vickers" Alice murmured setting the wallet down, "Poor bastard...." she searched him more to find a silver key for some sort of locker and some 9mm Baretta bullets. she could probably find a Baretta inside. She stood and turned towards the doors, slowly approaching and swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
*****  
  
*Trent blinked, sitting up streight in his chair, his gaze locked on the monitor screen. Was that......Alice? Yes! Alice was alive and entering the RPD. Trent grinned "Looks like my little lady is still in the game"  
  
******  
  
Alice looked around the deserted main hall. The room leaving an eerie feeling in her gut. She crossed over to the main desk, peeking over the counter to see what could be useful.  
  
Alice cried out as a pair of rotting hands shot up and grabbed her shoulders. She fell back dragging the rotting zombie with her to the floor, Alice shoved the shotgun up to keep the horror from tearing into her flesh. she grunted as she fought the thing off, kicking up with her leg to knock it into the desk with a sickening crunch, she winced getting to her feet quickly, before the thing could get back up, she was on it, beating it with the but of the gun, crushing the decaying bone, blood splattered everywhere but she refused to stop until it didn't move, not even a twitch.  
  
She slumped, trying to catch her breath. "God Damn..." she breathed, shuddering, she spotted more Baretta bullets and snagged them, also finding a few shotgun shells which she grabbed to. "Gotta find the main office...." She spotted a door unbarricaded to her right "Might as well try there"  
  
She approached the door slowly, grabbing the knob and turning it, she peeked into the room.  
  
And cried out in shock at what she saw.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
